The present invention is generally directed to a method and apparatus for image data processing and more particularly to a compact apparatus for printing or scanning and method of using same.
Hand held, manually sweepable image data processing arrangements, such as printers, scanners, and copiers, are known in industry and commerce.
For example, a manually operable sweeping-type printing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,020 issued to Rowe on Oct. 23, 1973, entitled "Manually Positionable Automatic Printer." This printer comprises a hand held housing and other components located within the housing, such as a print head, a roll of ink ribbon, a roller, and a ribbon take-up shaft. The roller rotates while being held in contact with a recording medium, as the housing is manually swept across the medium to print data on the medium. Another example of a manually swept printing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,541 issued to Tsukada et al. on Jun. 18, 1991, entitled "Manually Operable Sweeping-Type Printing Apparatus."
As another example, a manually swept optical scanner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,918 issued to Kubota et al. on May 28, 1991, entitled "Portable image scanner." This scanner comprises a hand held housing and other components within the housing, such as an image sensor, a light source, and a roller. The roller rotates while being held in contact with a scanning medium, as the housing is manually swept across the medium to scan image information present on a surface of the medium. An example of a manually swept copying apparatus capable of both scanning and printing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,639 issued to Mochinga on Jan. 7, 1992, entitled "Hand-Held, Manually Sweepable Image Data Processing Apparatus." An example of a manually swept scanning apparatus used with a facsimile machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,953 issued to Kotini et al. on Sep. 3, 1991, entitled "Image Data Transmission Apparatus With Detachable Reader." Since all of these patents provide helpful background information, they are incorporated herein by reference.
Because of their compact construction, these so-called handy devices are not burdened by the size and weight of conventional devices that perform similar functions, such as desk top printers, flat bed scanners and desk top copiers. Furthermore, these handy devices offer superior flexibility in scanning or printing and can be used with over sized media. For example, such handy devices can operate on media that is much larger than a desk top copier.
Despite such positive attributes of these handy devices, other less desirable attributes still remain. For example, these handy devices still require the attention and labor of an operator to manually sweep them over an appropriate medium to produce printing on the medium or a scan of the medium.
Another problem with these handy device is caused by errors inherent in human operators employing manual sweeping methods. For example, the quality of scanning or printing is adversely effected by misalignment and other variations in a manual sweep. What is needed is a method for scanning and printing that retains the advantageous of such compact handy devices while reducing the labor and errors inherent in manual sweeping methods.